


Promises

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e02 Amor Fati, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Promises for the future





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Promises  
Author: Polly - Classification: 310 Words, Mulder POV, UST Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati. Minor for several others.  
Disclaimer: Not mine; all XF characters belong to 1013 Productions  
Notes: Happy Birthday, Sybil! Thanks for all you do to keep the fanfic flowing!  
Archive: If you want it, it's yours  
Feedback: Welcome and greatly appreciated Summary: Promises for the future 

* * *

My constant. My touchstone. My best friend. 

These words come easily. Why are the rest so hard? 

I want you. I need you. I love you. 

They're hard because I want to believe she feels the same. I'm not ready to accept that she doesn't. 

I owe her my life - again - revived not by a kiss but a tear. Is it only pity she feels for me? 

When I awoke in the hospital, I struggled against the vice holding my head. Her words were soothing: "Lie still, sweetie." _Sweetie._ A word she reserves for those she would give her life to protect. Kevin. Gibson. Emily. Am I just another of her lost children? 

For an instant I wish my gift/curse would return so I could know her thoughts. But I've never needed to read her mind; I can read what's in her heart, just as she can read mine - and she gives me the reassurance I need. 

"And you are mine." 

The words aren't important. Her eyes tell me all I need to know. Communication unspoken. We've always had it; we always will. 

I anticipate our first real kiss, but her lips press against my forehead instead. Familiar territory - yet it's different this time. Sensual, sexual, electric. She caresses my face, replaces my victory cap, and gently traces my lips with her thumbs. She's making a promise - a lover's promise of things to come. 

She walks away and I consider calling after her, but we both know I'm still weak as a kitten. The promise will have to be enough for now. 

I close my eyes and see the boy on the beach. I was once so sure the boy was me, father to the man. But maybe the boy is a promise too - the promise of a future together for Scully and me. 

**THE END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Polly


End file.
